


Eternity

by Naminewitch



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminewitch/pseuds/Naminewitch
Summary: He will wait for eternity if needed.





	Eternity

A bitter smile touched Cloud's lips. Seeing Lightning, in a crystal stasis sitting on Etro's throne, he realized.

He was late.

Too late.

When Lightning disappeared and turned into a crystal, the blond knew - unlike the others who decided that Claire was dead - that she was alive and he began searching for her.

And now he found her. Here in Valhalla on the throne of the goddess indifferent to everything, sleeping a eternal sleep. Cloud's heart sank. This was not how he imagined their reunion.

He imagined how tightly he would embrace Claire and kiss her, until both of them had run out of air. And then go home and live peacefully.

But everything happened not like he imagined.

The blond man approached the crystal figure and stroked her cheek gently, as if afraid to break, and then sat down at the foot of the throne, leaning against the armrest.

Cloud will await her awakening. He will wait as long as needed.

Even if it takes an eternity.


End file.
